Zamasu (Japanese Timeline) (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)
"Who are you..." "I am you..." - Zamasu and Black Summary 'NOTE: '''This Zamasu comes from the ''Japanese timeline of Universe 10, and from a point in time prior to his apprenticeship under Gowasu and his turn against the Kais in the infamous Zero Mortal Plan. Summary Though now vilified as one of the greatest threats to the Multiverse that had ever lived, and recognised by the rest of the Divine Heirarchy as one of their greatest failures, the Kai of Time of Universe 10 made the bold decision to recruit a historical version of Zamasu, before his adoption as Gowasu's apprentice and before his fall from grace, to head her team of six fighters. A lowly Shinjiin with no official placement within the Kaioshin (Gods of the Universes) he was offered the The Kai of Time's endorsement to become North Kai of Universe 10 (a placement he was destined to be given soon anyway, thus simply closing a time loop and leaving the events of time-to-be unchanged) in exchange for him applying his noteworthy fighting abilities to the inter-universal contest. Reki, the Kai of Time, was well aware of the evil Zamasu would one day play. However it was determined that at this early point in life he was yet to harbour homicidal hatred towards mortals that would, many years later, spark his "Zero Mortal Plan" (not to mention events in the recently discovered "Japanese timeline" might not necessarily follow those of the already written history... right?) Unfortunately, the Kai of Time could not have predicted that Universe 7 would bring to the tournament their own version of Zamasu, from a far more dangerous point in the deities life. All-Time Tournament At the tournament arena, he was approached by "Son Goku", a contestant from Universe 7. However, this "Goku" revealed himself to be Zamasu from another timeline - one who took the body of a powerful mortal, and sought assistance to exact his planned genocide of all the Universes mortals. When matches began, Zamasu was sent against Lord Glug from Universe 6. When Glug began to mock the apprentice Kai, calling him the Kai of Time's "tea-bitch", something stirred deep within Zamasu, and his long repressed murderous hatred of Mortals bubbled to the surface. He defeated Glug, though left him alive - for now - but from here he would consider more seriously the proposal of his other-self: the so-called "Goku Black". During the second day of tournament, he entered the ring to face Black. Now together, the two shook hands and embraced each other. Mistaking this as a show of inter-universal peace and solidarity, the other Universes applauded this... right up until the two fused into a single being with aims to destroy the Arena and wipe out the Multiverse. Beating back Reki, and other assailants, he was killed by a blow to the face by Azrai of Universe 11. Gowasu would later go on to find a replacement tea-bitch.Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:All-Time Tournament Contenders Category:Universe 10 Inhabitants